Plants vs. Zombies 2/Upcoming content
:For in the Chinese version, see Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version)/Upcoming content. This page lists for Plants vs. Zombies 2. Please note that things change over time and that some things listed now might become scrapped later. For these reasons, the concepts page serves as an archive of past features. Blastberry Vine An upcoming plant found in the code. He appears to be similar to Pumpkin's ability, with an added lobbed shot attack. Almanac entry Blastberry Vines can be planted on top of other plants to provide increased defense and an additional attack in the form of lobbed projectiles that break into explosive bomblets. Blastberry Vine snickers to himself. He imagines lobbing bomblets. He’s been reading up on it and he knows it’s gonna make a big splash when it happens. “Soon,” he whispers. Gallery blastberryvine seed packet image.png|Blastberry's seed packet texture Blastberry Vine New Premium Seed Packet.png|Seed packet BlastberryVineAlmanacEarly.png|Blastberry Vine's almanac entry. blastberryfullbody.png|Blastberry's full body BlastberrySprite.png|Blastberry's sprites. Imp Pear An upcoming plant found in the code. Imp Pears will turn the zombies that eat it into Imps. Almanac entry *Sun Cost: 0 *Recharge: 5 *Toughness: 15 *Special: Imp in Digestion *Plant Food Power: Zombies Imped *Family: Enchant-mint When zombies eat Imp Pears, they become Imps. Imp Pear impairs zombies. Of course, Imps don’t appreciate this characterization, but who cares? Gallery Imppearalmanacentryp1.jpeg|Almanac entry part 1 Imppearalmanacentryp2.jpeg|Almanac entry part 2 Imppearimage.jpeg|Imp Pear's image Imppearsprites.jpeg|Imp Pear's sprites Pokra An upcoming plant has been found in the code. She delivers piercing jabs that speed up over time and slow down zombies, eventially releasing a powerful spike that forces her to rest momentarily and recharge. Origins Pokra is based on the real life Okra (Abelmoschus esculentus), known in many English-speaking countries as ladies' fingers or ochro. Short description Piercing stabs that speed up. Almanac entry Pokras deliver piercing, zombie-slowing jabs that speed up to a crescendo and a powerful spike launch, then they rest momentarily before starting again. Pokra's scrappy, she's a fighter, she's not afraid to jab below the belt to get job done. She won't, because that would be cheating, but she's not afraid to. "Just so we're clear," she says with a resolute glint in her eye. Gallery 40872CF4-D13C-4839-B6F2-0BFF8548B3D6.jpeg|Pokra's seed packet texture Pokra.png|Pokra's image Pokrasprites.jpeg|Pokra's sprites Dark Ages' Expansion Dark Ages will have expansion in later updates, which features Night 21 - 30. It also features the Brickhead and Rally variant and an upgraded Wizard Zombie with a root-based scepter. It is currently unconfirmed. Gallery Darkagesbrickheadandrallysprites.jpeg|The Brickhead and Rally's variant sprites Upgradedwizardzombiesprites.jpeg.jpg|The upgraded Wizard Zombie's sprites Pokrasprites.jpeg Hero Cleopatra An unconfirmed upcoming zombie which was scrapped was found in the code. It will probably be featured in any levels of Ancient Egypt. Somehow, this zombie was scrapped before due to being too strong in the first world of the game. Trivia *She has big similarity to Dancing Zombie in the first game and Disco-tron 3000 in Far Future, as three of them summon four zombies in a diamond-shape formation. Category:Upcoming features Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2